cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defunct Carpe Diem Charter and Codex
Previously, Carpe Diem had a charter that called for a three member leadership which was supported by a series of directors. After surviving over a year with this system, Carpe Diem officials decided it might be easier to lead the alliance with a central leader as opposed to a large three-ring-circus type government. Here is the former Charter and Supplemental Codex: Defunct Charter Carpe Diem Government The government shall consist of 10 official positions. Triumvirate Deputy Triumvir Directors: Director of Defense (DoD) Director of Finance (DoF) Director of Internal Affairs (DoIA) Deputy Director of Internal Affairs Director of Foreign Affairs (DoFA) Director of Trade (DoT) Deputy Director of Trade Director of Education (DoE) The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are the highest in command of the alliance. They share equal power. All Triumvir have the right to veto - if all Triumvir agree and they see it necessary for the well-being of the alliance. They may also, in agreement, appoint a Deputy Triumvir who they trust to replace one of them should they decide to retire from their post or from the game. The Director of Defense is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's military structure, and (s)he is allowed to approve targets for war and espionage. The Director of Defense is allowed to appoint military staff to assist in organizing the military. The Director of Finance is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's financial structure. As head bank, the DoF is highest in command of the financial structure of Carpe Diem, and is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Finance and Bank Advisors to assist in organizing financial affairs. The Director of Internal Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's registration, academy, members and to ensure that every member of Carpe Diem will get education and knowledge they deserve. The Director of Internal Affairs is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Internal Affairs, and internal affairs staff. The Director of Foreign Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's diplomatic relations, treaties and diplomats. He is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Foreign Affairs and Foreign Affairs Officers to help him making treaties and taking care of diplomatic relations. Director of Foreign Affairs is also in charge of taking care of Carpe Diem's embassies. The Director of Trade is in charge of making sure members are on our alliance team color and finding members trade circles. The Director of Trade is allowed to appoint a Deputy Director of Trade. The Deputy Directors serve as secondary management in case of a temporary absense or a resignation by the Director of their department. The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are allowed to oversee, and in consensus, remove any directors and members appointed to help directors. Rules of Carpe Diem #No member is allowed to start violent actions against any nation without permission of The Triumvirate or Director of Defense. The stipulations of this rule are: ::*No member of CD is allowed to attack any nation without permission. ::*No member of CD is allowed to spy on any nation without permission. #All members of Carpe Diem shall keep their Alliance Affiliation as Carpe Diem. #No member of Carpe Diem shall send any form of foreign aid to an enemy of Carpe Diem, or to an enemy of any of Carpe Diem's allies. #No member of Carpe Diem shall launch any nuclear first strikes. Only The Triumvirate shall approve nuclear attacks. #No member of Carpe Diem shall be part of any other alliance while they retain membership in Carpe Diem. #No member of Carpe Diem shall spy on any alliance or pass classified information to any alliance or third party. #No member of Carpe Diem shall negotiate about official matters with another alliance government members without permission from the Triumvirate. #All members of Carpe Diem shall follow Cybernations rules in game and in CN forums. Members failing to do this will be removed from Carpe Diem. #Have fun. This is only a game. Defunct Codex Article I: Acceptance into Carpe Diem # No member is allowed to be a member of another alliance, under any circumstance. # All applying members are to be listed as “Carpe Diem Applicants” until given permission to change it otherwise. # In order to gain full membership, all applicants must complete the mandatory nation audit that will be performed by the Director of Education and his assistants upon the completion of one’s nation application. # Upon completing the mandatory audit, members will be expected to maintain their nation and keep a substantial presence on the forums. A “Substantial presence” is defined as visiting the forums at least twice day and making regular posts. Article II: Removal of officials # At any time, government officials can move to have any member of the Carpe Diem government expelled or impeached. # To impeach a director, 4 of the 6 directors must vote “yay” for the removal, along with at least 2 of the 3 triumvirs voting “yay”. # Expelling a Triumvir requires at least 5 of the 6 directors voting “yay” and 2 triumvirs voting “yay”. # The deputy triumvir has no say in the expulsion of other triumvirs. Article III: Procedures for Alliance Change # The ratification of a new treaty requires full support from the triumvirate and the agreement of the Director of Foreign Affairs. # In order for the treaty to become official, all three Triumvirs must sign the treaty as well as having at least 2 director’s sign, 3 if neither of the two is the Director of Foreign Affairs. Subsection B: Charter Amending ## In order for the charter to be changed, at least 2 Triumvirs must agree that the amendment is necessary and important to alliance function. ## At least 3 directors must agree that the amendment is necessary. Subsection C: Major Alliance Changes ## A “Major Alliance Change” is defined as something that critically alters the alliance. Examples would be: Mergers, government reformatting, color change, “super treaty*”. ## All major changes must be agreed upon by the entire Triumvirate and by 4 of the 5 directors. ## After passing the government regulations, the alliance change will be put up for mandatory vote by the alliance as a whole. A 60% majority is quorum, and will be the deciding factor. ## If 60% of the votes are not in favor of the change, the change will not happen, regardless of the government desires. Article IV: Elections # Elections will take place over the course of the last 72 hours of every third month. # Election dates shall be as follows: January 29–31, April 28–30, July 29–31 and October 29–31. # Members will be given a minimum of one (1) week advanced notice to begin any campaigning for positions of power within the alliance. # The winner of the election will be determined by a popular choice vote. The member, who, at the end of 72 hours, has the most votes for each particular position, will be the winner of that position. The only exceptions to this will be if a candidate runs unopposed, or if the victor declines the position. # Members are allowed to run for more than one position; however, should they win more than one position, they must forfeit one of the positions of their choice, but may not forfeit a position they ran for unopposed. # No candidate may run for more than one (1) unopposed position. # There is a 24 hour grace period for on forum mask changes. Once the mask is changed, any government members that have lost their position are not allowed within government IRC channels. Subsection A: Electable Positions # Director of Defense. The DoD is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's military structure, and during alliancewide war (s)he is allowed to approve targets for war and espionage. The Director of Defense is allowed to appoint military staff to assist in organizing the military. # Director of Education. The DoE is in charge of teaching newcomers the ways of cybernations, and Carpe Diem. The DoE attempts to keep rookies and members alike out of trouble by informing them of the do's and do not's of CN. # Director of Finance. The DoF is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's financial structure. As head bank, the DoF is highest in command of the financial structure of Carpe Diem, and is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Finance and Bank Advisors to assist in organizing financial affairs. They are in charge of running and handling tech deals. # Director of Foreign Affairs. The DoFA is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's diplomatic relations, treaties and diplomats. He is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Foreign Affairs and Foreign Affairs Officers to help him making treaties and taking care of diplomatic relations. Director of Foreign Affairs is also in charge of taking care Carpe Diem's embassies. # Director of Internal Affairs. DoIA is in charge of keeping track of members, keeping up communication, and recruitment. The Director of Internal Affairs is allowed to appoint a Deputy Director of Internal Affairs and Recruiters. # Director of Trade. The DoT is in charge of makingsure members are on our alliance team color and finding members tradecircles. The Director of Trade is allowed to appoint a Deputy Director of Trade. Article V: Basic Code of Conduct Subsection A: Government # Government members are expected to be active contributors in forum discussions. # Government members are expected to be above the trolling of their subordinate members. # It is unacceptable for government members to abuse their moderation and administration powers at any time. This includes: ## Editing a post without just cause. ## Editing a member’s profile in any way without good reason. # Government members are expected to remain respectful and polite towards the members and officials of other alliances until those members or officials have proven themselves incapable of doing so themselves. It is in the best interest of the alliance for our government members to always keep a cool and rational head when dealing with other alliances. # Violation of these rules will be examined on a case by case study. Consequences range from position suspension to alliance expulsion. Subsection B: Membership # Membership is expected to keep all beliefs, theories, opinions and trolling for the game out of the public eye. # Posting out of character on public alliance politics or open world forums is forbidden and will be handled with serious punishment or even expulsion. # Trolling in any way on the public forums will result in expulsion. # Members are expected to remain respectful to all visiting diplomats on our forums and in our public IRC channels. # Members are not to partake in any way with diplomatic activities unless appointed to diplomatic positions by the director of Foreign Affairs. # Members are not allowed to pass information pertaining to the opinions of the alliance or any information that the government has made public to alliance members. Violation of this rule will result in expulsion from the alliance and ZI. # Attacking or spying on nations, regardless of alignment, is illegal without the approval of a triumvir or the director of defense. First time offenders will pay reparations and second time offenders will be expelled and possibly even attacked depending on the severity of their actions. # Members must notify a government member or post in the internal affairs section asking to be demasked if they wish to leave the alliance. Those who leave without doing so will be considered spies and may be subject to attacks. Article VI: Duties of the Triumvir # The Triumvirate exists to oversee the progress and planning of the alliance. # The Triumvirate reserves the right to create a list of duties and goals they would like to see every director carry out. # In the event of a Foreign Affairs emergency; any triumvir can act out of necessity to save the alliance. Actions will be scrutinized after the event to determine if they were the proper action. ## The power in this clause is extended to the Director of Foreign Affairs. # The Triumvirate has the power to appoint a deputy Triumvirate who's main purpose is to replace a triumvir in the event of a resignation, expulsion or other reasons. The deputy has no real responsibility or power, but do retain authority on equal standing with directors, and may be given responsibility but only by the triumvir. Article VII: Ratification of this Codex # In order for this codex to be ratified, 5 of the 6 in office directors must approve and all 3 triumvirs must be in agreement. # The codex can be changed as many times as necessary before it is officially ratified so that it may be officially ratified. This codex must be ratified regardless of how many times it is changed. # Once ratification is finalized, any changes to this codex are as follows in Article III Subsection B as this codex is on equal standing as the alliance Charter. Category:Carpe Diem